section8fandomcom-20200214-history
Section 8 Wiki
Section 8 is an intense first-person shooter (FPS) game that allows players to dynamically alter the flow of combat as they see fit. The fight begins in 2009. Welcome to Welcome to the community-driven Section 8 wikia site. We have just opened and are in dire need of help to organize and add content. Also, please take a look at our rules on Section 8:Simplified ruleset Welcome aboard, fellow Section 8'ers! Our users have created for you to browse since March 3, 2009. ; Factions * Section 8 :* 1st Recon Platoon * Arm of Orion ; Characters * Alex Corde ; Vehicles * U.S.I.S. Texas * Sky Cranes ; Features * Burning In * Requisition ; Other * In-Flight Stimulants ; Links * Beta Sign-ups * Official Section 8 Site * Official Section 8 Forums ( ) Wiki}} March 13, 2009 :Please welcome our newest user: ImperialDick. He's from SouthPeak (S8's publisher) and he uploaded a whole bunch of new images to the site. Fords8 and TheAlpha31 uploaded some new images too. Go check them out! :I've been doing a considerable amount of tweaking over the last few days, the only notable result being the "Speculation" box you now see above all of our articles, and the option of putting a "Cleanup" box at the top of articles. To do so, place or at the top of any page you deem necessary. ::Tymat 23:37, 13 March 2009 (UTC) March 9, 2009 :We have two new articles: Arm of Orion by RomeoReject and Sky Cranes by yours truly. :Also, I added pages to the list of stubs, and I changed the main page a bit: :* Categorized the Contents Section :* Added a Featured Quote :* Re-organized the Help Us Out Section ::--Tymat 05:31, 10 March 2009 (UTC) March 8, 2009 :Fords8 fixed up some issues with the outside links that I missed >.< and I did a little bit of meaningless editing. I also went ahead and changed the wiki to a style that more closely resembles the Section 8 style. Let me know what you think of it on the discussion page (top right), or on the official forums. ::--Tymat 04:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) March 7, 2009 :Just finished up a bit of editing and organizing. I cleaned up the Contents section, and I've also linked a Featured Article and a video for the Featured Media. ::-Tymat ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. * To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you want to help set up the wiki. Burning In is the way players in Section 8 spawn into the game. The players start by selecting a general area to aim for and then jump from a drop ship thousands of feet above the battle without a parachute. "Three seconds to drop, First Recon. Godspeed." :-Sky Crane Pilot 298px|right Check out the full sized video at YouTube Available: 4th Quarter 2009 Developer: TimeGate Studios, Inc. Genre: First Person Shooter (FPS) Players: Xbox 360: 24, PC: 32 Platform: XBOX 360®, PC ESRB Rating: RP __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Section 8 Category:Browse